Maxie and Archie
by WitChan
Summary: MaxiexArchie. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

In Team Magma's hideout, Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, loafed around in his office while being bored. Someone outside his office knocked on the door. He asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Courtney," Courtney replied. She was one of Team Magma's admins. "I need to show you something."

"Then come in," Maxie said, and Courtney opened the door to get in. She had someone being handcuffed and it was Shelly, a Team Aqua admin.

"I saw her and Archie trying to steal our stuff. Our comrades should come here with Archie any second," Courtney said.

"Huh," Maxie said. He was a bit surprised that Archie was here in his hideout. He didn't care much of Shelly, though.

"I'll take Shelly to the dungeon, so I can punish her," Courtney said.

"Have fun," Maxie said, and Shelly and Courtney got out of his office. After Courtney closed the door, she guided her hand inside Shelly's pants to rub her ass, and Shelly liked it. Both admins had a crush on one another and both can't wait to have fun. But anyway, two Magma grunts came in with Archie. Like Shelly, Archie had handcuffs stuck on his arms. "Good job, guys. Now leave."

The grunts walked out of the office, leaving Archie behind with Maxie. Coming closer to Archie, Maxie said, "We meet again. So tell me. How does it feel being handcuffed?

"It hurts a little," Archie replied, and Maxie got a bit closer, almost pressing Archie's body with his while giving him a seductive look. Recognizing that look, Archie smiled. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"This," Maxie replied, pressing his warm lips on Archie's. As they blushed, Maxie reached his tongue towards Archie's to french-kiss it. Then, Archie happily retaliated as he swirled his on Maxie's, moaning with him. Speaking of Maxie, he had his body pressing on Archie, and both could feel each other's cocks erecting. Now he grabbed Archie's ass. Archie couldn't grab Maxie's due to him being handcuffed.

Like Shelly and Courtney, Archie and Maxie had a crush on each other. Everyday, one thought about the other having fun together. Now they're all alone.

Breaking up his kiss with Archie and letting go of his ass, Maxie went inside his pocket to pull a key out. He used that to free Archie. "Bend on the table, sweetie," Maxie said.

"Okay, beautiful," Archie said.

As Archie bent on the table, Maxie pulled his pants and underwear down to expose his hairy ass. After dropping his down, he pushed his manhood deep inside Archie's asshole before wrapping one of his hands on Archie's dick. Moving his hips, he began jerking Archie's dick, and Archie loved it. Both moaned again. Archie had a dream like this yesterday, but it was on the beach where he bent on a flat rock.

"God, that feels so good," Archie said, enjoying each thrust from Maxie's hard cock.

"Want me to go faster, baby?" Maxie asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Archie said, and Maxie moved his hips faster. Their balls were bouncing at the same rate and their breathing suddenly became heavier.

Magma grunts heard moaning outside their boss' office. They didn't want to check and see what was going on because they assumed that Maxie and Archie were watching porn together. Shelly and Courtney heard it from the basement, too, while they're passionately making out in the nude.

Back to the bosses, Maxie's penis finally ejaculated, filling Archie's ass with his sperm. But at the same time, Archie's cock ejaculated, his semen hitting the table. After both calmed down, Maxie said, "Time to clean that nice ass of yours."

"Clean it good, sweetheart," Archie said.

Kneeling, he went towards Archie's ass to wipe the dripping sperm off his ass. Feeling Maxie's tongue rimming his ass, he moaned. "That's right, honey. Work that tongue," Archie said.

A minute later, Maxie got up before turning Archie the other way. Laying up top of him, he said, "Let's make out again, shall we?"

"I wouldn't mind sharing another kiss with the prettiest man on earth," Archie said.

Both resumed their kiss.

Two weeks later, Archie walked out of his hideout. As he headed south to the beach, he saw Maxie leaning on a tree. Maxie was waiting for Archie to come out since 10:00 and now, it's 12:00. After rushing closer to his Maxie, both pressed their lips on one another before wrapping each other's bodies with their arms. Two women, Shelly and Courtney, are heading to Team Aqua hiding while skipping together. Seeing their bosses together, both gasped as they stopped skipping. They didn't know Maxie and Archie had a thing for each other like them.

The End


End file.
